


...Ready For It?

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Kagome is a part of an organization called Arrow, a band of vigilantes that steal artifacts demons and evil humans are after. Inuyasha, an hanyou detective is on her case, and she is unable to drive him away, let alone get him out of her thoughts. When a job goes side-ways, Inuyasha arrives. Will she be able to protect him from her dark world?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	...Ready For It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinidamachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinidamachu/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINIDAMACHU!!!!!!! HERE IS ANOTHER TSWIFT PIECE!!!!!! <3 HOPE YOU CATCH THE NODS TO CANON AS WELL AS THE LYRICS OF ONE MY FAV TSWIFT SONGS!!!! 
> 
> And of course there is bday smut ;)

Reading the newest monthly update of Vogue, Kagome raised the coffee cup to her lips and took a sip. It was bitter. So bitter. But, Kagome preferred it that way. It woke her up, especially after a long night of work.

Looking at said work, she smiled. The Shikon no Tama glowed from deep within her television stand. Rising to her feet, she let her silk white robe hang off her shoulders, revealing her sexy navy nightgown that oddly was never used when men were around.

If men were around.

In her line of work? Men were a distraction. Friends were a weakness.

Kagome was a loner.

Sure, she had a team; they were her family. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede, were all Kagome had. They were recruited based on their unique skills, their lack of family, and their overall desire to prevent anyone else from losing more.

Kaede lost her sister when she was a child to a demon who was thirsty for power. From then on, Kaede vowed she would never lose another loved one and started the organization of Arrow. Finding strays who got caught up in dark demonic or even greedy human wars for powerful and mystical objects, Kaede built her teams to steal the artifacts that ended up in the innocent bystanders’ hands. 

Sango had lost everyone but her brother to a demon raid on her family’s home, as they were protecting weapons made from demonic bones for generations. Kohaku lived, and he remained in Kaede’s care away from the action and within the shadows. Shippo’s father had been killed by two demons who wanted to take their pelts to give them the ability to perform youkai magic. Miroku’s family was cursed by another human who desired the power of the jewel that Kagome now possessed.

Kagome… she didn't like to think or remind herself of her own past. While it led her to her makeshift family, it was still painful to think about. Her family had owned a shrine… It was cursed. The Tree of Ages drew monsters and men to it: for power, for slumber, for… any desire.

One night her father had tried to steer a man away from the tree, as there was obviously something wrong with him. Her father was killed, and her mother went into shock. Sota was taken in by her grandfather, and her mother was essentially absent. Kaede found Kagome struggling, and adopted her as her own. 

She’d been with her team, or rather working alongside them, for about seven years, and Kagome had gotten quite good at the missions she was assigned to. Well, at least she had been, until three months ago…

There were three knocks at her door, rapping in a beat of impatience and demanding her attention. Kagome smirked; she knew exactly who it was. His timing was literally clockwork. She knew he’d be at her apartment by 7:30 to interrogate her. Again.

Taking small measured strides, she decided she had better not keep her visitor waiting, but no point in rushing. The long thin tie to her robe hung down, and Kagome didn’t find it in her to care. Her charisma always seemed to get her out of trouble. Except with this one.

She had moved to the States over three years ago, staking out rumors and leads on where the jewel had been taken to. She found herself in New York City and had to get herself an apartment and a regular ‘job’ in order to get herself a decent apartment. The ability to blend in and not stick out was necessary.

So, she worked as a fashion designer; the trends were always changing, throwing back to different decades--the trick was to wow them with something completely off the wall and then you win.

Kagome always was an odd-ball. The job and cover were perfect. So, for months, she made her way around the firms, branching out and making sure her name was known for her work. Putting in later hours, waking up before the birds, Kagome engrossed herself in her daytime job, so that her nighttime affairs were hidden and unnoticed.

On her first mission of scouting, she was nearly caught by a half-demon detective and he had kept sniffing around her since--pun intended. 

And now that she had the jewel within her possession? Well. Kagome knew he’d be hard to drive away.

Opening the door, she wore a dazzling soft smile, and her blue eyes shimmering from the morning light that was fed through the window-lit hallway. There, before her, was the hanyou who couldn’t seem to get off her case, Inuyasha.

Typically, Kagome didn’t let anyone in or entertain any ideas of lingering encounters, let alone multiple. Maybe she was getting rusty, even though she was only twenty-two. The young girl refused to think it was because of other things. Things that were dangerous. Things that could get her killed, things that could get him killed. Things… that couldn't ever be explored. No. After another year or two, Kagome would have to return home anyway. Mission accomplished.

“Takahashi, Inuyasha,” she purred, “what can I do for you this beautiful morning?”

Inuyasha was dressed in his usual khakis and white and navy plaid button-up top. He wore his navy dress coat, with his gun in his holster on the left side. His cell phone was clipped to his pants, and his work belt had all his little extra gadgets and gizmos. American cops were so underpaid. And not very well dressed.

Not that she found anything wrong with Inuyasha. She assumed even if he could dress better, he wouldn’t. The hanyou was a man who enjoyed getting his hands dirty.

“Kikyo Hanada…” he growled. “Where were you last night between three and four am?”

Oh, yeah, she also had to go by an alias. Afterall, Kagome had to go on another mission likely after this one; “Kikyo” would be happily married off or killed. And that alias would die, along with the mystery of what happened to the Shikon no Tama.

“Mmm… Who’s to say? Coffee?” Kagome asked as she walked back into her one-bedroom apartment. The walls were fresh white paint, the floors were a dark mahogany brown, and she had minimal, but stylish, furniture to create the illusion more was better. A light pale blue two-seater couch with a chaise chair that was a light cream color complemented the light gray, overly frayed, rug. Her kitchen rested to the right side of the door, with French doors that opened to the outdoor porch with her simple metallic chairs. The kitchen was crisp and clean, hardly ever used. The white swirling gray marble countertops were bare, aside from the coffee pot that rested next to the fridge. 

She gilded her way over to it, her robe still hanging off her shoulders and her gray puffy slippers scuffing the floor. Her hair was up in a loose bun with tendrils falling about the side of her face that bounced with every stride.

“Do you take it black? Or are you a sugar and cream man?”

“Can you just answer the question? Like a normal person?” he gruffly questioned.

“I’m never one to kiss and tell,” she replied as she added a cube of sugar and pulled out the white china saucer of cream from the fridge and poured. After stirring, Kagome brought the cup atop the china plate and offered it to him. The way he glowered at her with his amber eyes was entrancing… She found herself many a night wondering if they looked like that in the throes of passion and lust. If that’s the look he’d give trying to stave off an orgasm in lieu of giving her one or another.

But those thoughts were dangerous. The dreams she dreamt were toxic and Kagome had to remember this was a passing, fleeting moment. Things between them would never work.

His glare darkened and his chest rumbled in obvious displeasure, making her giggle. To be fair, the only thing that felt her lips last night was the jewel that was now within her grasp. But he likely didn’t care who she had ‘figuratively’ slept with; it was more of the fact that the hanyou likely knew she was guilty and was irritated with her deflection.

“Never pictured you as a walk-of-shame kind of girl,” he tried to lure.

“Who said it was a shameful walk home? Sometimes an itch needs scratched and Americans are… Well, I’m sure you know,” Kagome laughed as she sat back down on her sofa, took the cup of coffee in her hands, and drank. “How long have you been here now?”

“I don’t really talk personal life,” he replied. “Can you just tell me where you were?”

“Out with a companion,” Kagome stated. She honestly felt bad having the alter-ego named Kikyo. She did. She really really did. If Kagome could drop the act, somehow unravel herself from the organization? She would. Maybe. Again. Those ideas were bad. When she was around him, they came about more. Kagome should have just asked him to go.

But the clock was ticking. There was an expiration date. 

“Keh. Yea. Right. I need to check your alibi, so name?”

“You’d judge me if I said I didn't remember.” She really couldn’t even remember the last guy she had slept with… Bankotsu, maybe? It’d been. A moment. Or five.

A year. For real, Americans were gross, sleazy, and handsy. Kagome knew she was better than that. And work was taxing. Especially when she was building a name for herself.

“That’s a pretty convenient alibi then, ain’t it?”

“Mmmm, I suppose so.”

“Why are you so fake?” he growled, glowering at her.

“Trust me; you couldn’t handle the real me for five minutes,” she responded without batting an eye.

“Try me,” he spoke in a hushed tone sitting down next to her. “You forget I have a nose. I can scent lies and--”

“I showered this morning, Mr. Takahashi. So of course, you won’t smell the man on me.”

“Not what I--”

“Regardless, I’m a hard worker. I’ve done everything I have ever had to do for my career. Something, I’m sure, you can relate to since you’re a hanyou and in a higher rank. Not that I care you’re a hanyou--” She had to cut herself off by turning away and taking another sip of her drink. She almost let the mask fall. No. Kikyo Hanada was a cold, calculating, harsh bitch. She didn’t get close to anyone. 

“That. That was the real you,” he said as he dropped his china plate on her glass table and stared at her. 

“No, that was me trying to make you see how foolish you are.”

“And there went the mask again. Why can’t you just be real?? Too scared of whatever you’re caught up in? I can’t imagine a girl like you diggin’ around for demonic artifacts. So, spill; maybe I can pull some strings and help you, if you just confess.”

“Mr. Takahashi, I can assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Inuyasha growled and stood up before wiping a hand down his face. He glared down at her and stormed out of the apartment without another word. Once the door slammed shut, she sighed and put her cup down. Only one more year. Hopefully, they could keep themselves separated for just a bit longer. 

~~~~

Alas, Kagome’s luck just seemed to have run out. Kaede sent her a coded email, like any good grandmother would, saying she wanted to come to visit but could settle for a virtual tour of the 9/11 memorial along with the inside of the World Trade Center. In other words, someone who worked in that office knew something about another artifact. Time to kill off Kikyo and create a new identity to move to the next state. Fuck. She was going to have to cut her hair and bleach it again and probably invest in colored contacts.

The next mission was going to suck.

She was working with another designer, Jakotsu, when the sun began to dip below the horizon. Kagome passed her things off to her secretary, Shiori, and explained she had another meeting to attend.

There was nothing odd about her quick dismissal. Afterall, she wasn’t the kindest employer. Kagome, or rather, Kikyo Hanada, wasn’t; she had to be reserved, careful, and meticulous in her job. That meant relationships were off the table.

“I have another appointment. Have the samples on my desk by the morning,” Kagome relayed to Shiori.

“But Ms. Hanada, Jakotsu wants your opinions on the fall line!” Shiori stated, frazzled.

Kagome, wearing a tight hunter green pencil skirt over a white bodysuit that had cinched sleeves at the bottom that were loose and oversized up to her shoulders, along with black sharpened pumps, turned to Shiori. “And? Is that not why I hired you?”

“Uhm, yes, I mean, yes ma’am!”

“Good. Then I will see you tomorrow,” Kagome bayed as she gathered her navy Kate Spade handbag. She took the elevator down, emerged into the lobby, and hailed a cab. Stepping into the car, she had it pull over after four blocks and paid the driver. Then her car service picked her up. “Thank you for meeting me, Kagura.”

“How is everything going, Kagome?” Kagura asked as she drove and Kagome changed.

“Fine. Looks like I got a new mission, though.”

“Thank God; Kikyo was a too cold character for you to play for long.”

“Been doing it just over three years; feels good to be done, though. Maybe my next persona will feature you,” Kagome giggled as she stripped off her skirt and shirt leaving her in just her panties and bra.

“Ha, ha,” Kagura dryly laughed. “Have everything you need?”

“I’m not a little girl anymore, Kagura,” Kagome stated as she dressed in a tight black bodysuit with a black pencil skirt to wear over to hide the appearance of the typical uniform she wore during a job. She placed color contacts in, a dark brown that would easily cover her unearthly blue eyes, and let her hair fall. Kikyo never wore it down. Kagome, however, always let her waves hang.

“Very well. The contact’s name is Naraku. Be careful. Kaede doesn’t completely trust him, but he had a lot of information… Eager to talk. You were the closest. Sango and Miroku are still in Japan, about to expect their first child, or rather children.”

“I know; they sent me a coded email earlier. I miss them so much,” Kagome sighed.

“You stepping up really helped them, I’m sure they appreciate it.”

“I know… I just can’t wait to be back home for awhile.”

“Don’t we all?” Kagura stopped the car and looked back at her with her blazing ruby eyes.

Kagome nodded and stepped out of the car and closed the door, leaving all her possessions behind except for the simple black clutch by Coach that Kagura had left for her containing the key cards and ID badges that would get her past security and onto the main floor to meet with the new contact. Kikyo was officially dead. 

Onto the next persona. 

As Kagome walked around the grounds, she noticed it was eerily quiet with the number of people that were there. She sat down on a bench and gathered as much intel as she could without looking too conspicuous. There were plenty of people enjoying the peace that surrounded the area. From appearances, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. People came and went within the hour, paying respects, looking at the deep black dips where the Twin Towers had resided, tracing the white names that were engraved in the memorials… Kagome almost gave up on seeing anything weird until she saw a blue-haired demon searching almost too hard for something—or rather, someone.

He must have been Naraku’s guy. Trying to scope her out. Why did Kagura always have to be right about the sleazy ones?

Kagome quietly rose and made her way inside the World Trade building, once she saw the blue-haired demon make another round and she was out of his line of vision. Inside, she showed her key card and presented her ID. After going through the metal scans, she made her way to the private elevators and pressed the up button. As she waited, she cursed when she saw the hanyou hot on her trail. How was that even freaking possible?!?! 

Oh. right. He was a inuyoukai hanyou

Thankfully, the elevator opened before they could make eye contact and she hastily pressed the door closed button. She pressed the wrong floor and was determined to use one of the three to reach her actual destination so that she could lose Inuyasha.

Whatta dog. 

Getting off at the fiftieth floor, she went back down to thirty-fifth, and then proceeded to go back up the seventy-second and got off for real and made her way to the conference room that had been referred to in the coded email Kaede sent her. Making her way down the long stretch of the hall, she realized it was weird that no one, not even a soul, was there on a Tuesday evening at 1800 hours…

Pausing before she stepped foot into the conference room, she quickly discarded her bag into the nearest trash bin, along with her skirt. Now, just in her tight, long-sleeved, high neck bodysuit that ended just at mid-thigh, zipper down the back, so there was nothing to latch onto to grab her in the front of her, and her short flat booties, she opened the door and stared at red-eyed, black-dreaded hair demon that sat at the far end of the large wooden conference table.

“Ah… so we finally meet,” he said with the darkest voice.

“Right. Naraku, wasn’t it?” Kagome asked.

“That is correct, Kagome,” he responded. Her eye twitched as her face likely showed confusion and he chuckled just ominously as he spoke. “Do not be so surprised. I wouldn’t have arranged this meeting if I didn’t know who I was up against.”

“What do you want?” Kagome tried to speak evenly. She had never been afraid before outside of training, but this demon, or whatever he was, his aura was sickening and discerning. Every instinct in her body demanded she run. Something was wrong. Something was off.

“You, of course.”

“I’m not really sure what that means…”

“Come now… Your reputation precedes you. Yura, Abi, and now Kikyo? You are the highest scoring Arrow agent. I want you on my side.”

“I’m not for sale; I work for Arrow out of love and respect for Kaede.”

“This was not a request. This was more of a command,” he stated as he snapped his fingers and the demon who had been stalking around the memorial grounds appeared out of the shadows. Kagome stepped back and lowered into her fighting stance. “Byakuya, you know what to do.”

Byakuya charged her quickly, smiling a menacingly sick smirk as she stepped back and dodged his well-placed strike of his arm. She saw black youki emerging from his body and the hair on her body bristled; under no circumstances could she let him hit her.

They did a back and forth dance until suddenly the door opened and her attention was distracted, feeling the rush of youki that made her knees weak. But she couldn’t let her eyes wander, she couldn’t let her focus shift to where she wanted it to the most. No. No.

“Kikyo??” Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

“Shit,” Kagome muttered as she dodged another hit Byakuya tried to land. Dipping and then jumping over the the door where Inuyasha stood, his gun raised, she did something she knew was against the rules, but fuck the rules--she raised a barrier and blocked Byakuya’s attack, frying him to crisp before their eyes. 

“You’re a…” Inuyasha started, staring at her in disbelief.

“Well, well,” Naraku interrupted as he rose from his position, clapping his hands slowly and tauntingly, “looks like I am even more fortuitous than I thought. Not only are you a miko, a rare find, but you have a weakness.”

“Leave Inuyasha out of this,” Kagome spat angrily, letting her reiki flare around her. 

“Now why would I do that? You’re mine, Ka-Go-Me, yet you refuse to listen to your master…” Naraku stated as his dark tendrils rose with her purple aura and his body transformed into a hideous beast. Tentacles sprawled out everywhere and she cringed. Shit.

“Inuyasha--this may hurt,” she said painfully, knowing it was gonna shock the fuck out of Inuyasha, but also acknowledging if she didn’t act quickly, they both might die or be tortured until they wished they were dead.

“‘Kagome’?”

“Shush!”

Naraku seemed like a sick and twisted fuck who would anything to get what he wanted. Anything. Kagome needed full concentration; she was gonna blast this asshole into next Tuesday. Not only was he threatening her and Inuyasha, but he knew her deep, dark, little secrets; Inuyasha had unwittingly become her weakness and she was a miko in hiding.

Who falls for a detective chasing them anyway?

Who falls for a stranger?

Kagome did, apparently. And Kagome was about to get them killed if she didn’t purify Inuyasha and Naraku. The only thing that would save Inuyasha was the fact that he was a hanyou and she’d likely just turn him human. 

Summoning her reiki to hum just beneath her fingertips, she let the power grow until her arms glowed a dark purple and she struck. Her arms extended and she shot forth her power, dropping her barrier, unable to hold up an attack and a shield at once.

Big mistake.

The tentacles had snuck up on her and pierced through her arms right before her spiritual powers burst and burned Naraku. She heard his screams of agony and then felt the dark miasma gather as the windows shattered.

Shuddering, she fell to her knees and whimpered as she gripped her bloodied arms. Fuck. That hurt. Thankfully, her body was already purifying the miasma the dick fed into her. Kagome cursed herself, knowing he got away and her cover was more or less blown. She was made. Dammit. 

Kagome was going to have to return home after all. She’d have to start over until Kaede could clean up the mess and Naraku was actually apprehended. If he didn’t expose her and Arrow first.

Inuyasha's hands gripping her bleeding biceps startled her from her disparaging thoughts. Turning to face him, she saw the confusion in his amber eyes.

“We need to get outta here…The windows shattering on the World Trade? You’re gonna be lucky if you aren’t arrested as a terrorist,” he said sternly.

“Right,” she nodded as she began to stand, but stumbled. That was a lot of reiki she used to try and waste Naraku. He helped her rise and she immediately took off down the hallway towards the stairs.

“Where are you goin’?!” he shouted.

“Roof!”

“Are you fuckin’ crazy?!?”

“Trained operative, remember? If you need to go down and explain all this--”

“Just get a fuckin’ move on,” he hissed.

Kagome led the way, Inuyasha easily keeping pace as she took the stairs. By the time they reached the top, she had a lot of questions. But, out of breath, drained, and needing to get the hell out of there overrode anything she wanted to do. Instincts and basic training were the only things that were keeping her on her feet. Slamming the door open, the wind hit her hard. The only thing that kept her sturdy was Inuyasha's chest pressed to her back.

“You can jump, right?” she prompted as she trotted forward to the suit pressed against the building’s wall. “I only have one…”

“I’ll keep up with ya.”

“Why are you…” Sighing, she stopped the question before it started. Not yet. Obviously, Inuyasha wasn’t about to leave her alone. Kagome dressed in her parachuting suit, another slick black bodysuit that covered her completely. The arms attached to her back, and the legs were attached to each other so she could glide through the air. Looking at Inuyasha, who was watching in silent scrutiny, she took out her contacts, put on her goggles, took a running start, and leapt off the tallest building in the Western hemisphere. 

She stretched her arms and legs, letting the wind catch her and so she could soar through the air. Keeping her attention on her target, the small motorboat parked in the middle of the Hudson, Kagome maneuvered her way there. Once she was there, she discarded her into the bay, anchoring it down with the weight she found. Inuyasha then landed into the boat, startling her.

Wait a--

“Wait… Didn’t I--I--” She should have purified him! When she blasted Naraku--how did she miss that!? He was still a hanyou! 

“Where you going, Kikyo? Or should I say,  _ Kagome _ ?”

“Safehouse…” she admitted with a groan.

“Then better get going,” he sighed as he sat down in the back of the boat, crossing his arms behind his head, ready to enjoy the ride.

Kagome swallowed, and realized he was right. There wasn’t time for her to really question everything that happened in her failed job this evening. Just time to run and hide for another day.

~~~~

Parking the boat, Kagome tossed her new bag of clothes onto the dock. Inuyasha followed as she got out, released the parking brake, and let the boat float off back into the bay. She began to walk away, Inuyasha still on hot her tail, until they reached a house down a Brooklyn street that was near a dog park. She went to the basement, the separate housing underneath, and got the key from garden rock using the code she had memorized earlier.

Unlocking the door, she opened the dark room and switched on the light to reveal dark navy walls and a shiny marble grey floor. The windows were barred and covered, and the back door leading out was locked securely from where she could see it. To her right, there was a black futon with an older box tv and radio on top. She assumed a Western-style bed was in the first room down the hall to the right, and then the bathroom on the left, based on the plumbing that fed through the ceiling. 

Kagome took the bag and walked to the bathroom and was still followed by the hanyou.

“What?” she asked in exasperation.

“Figured we should ‘clear the air’,” he said sarcastically, making her huff and roll her eyes. 

“Fine. Just let me get cleaned up?”

“Need help?”

“Why do you care?”

“Just making sure you ain't running off again without actually answering some questions.”

“Trust me, I have no energy to try and run tonight. Tomorrow morning? Different story.”

He nodded and sat down on the couch. Kagome went into the bathroom and shut the door before she began to strip down. She took off her bra and made sure the jewel was safely still concealed within the hidden pocket of the padded cup (of course she didn’t leave it in her apartment unguarded). Placing her undergarments in the black duffle, she pulled out the first aid and cleaned her wounds before bandaging them. Awkwardly. Then, she dug into her bag and found her silk nightgown. Kagura sure did have a sense of humor. She put on the robe she had also, thankfully, packed.

Walking out of the bathroom, Kagome dropped the bag by the door and met the hanyou’s golden eyes.

“Well… Why weren’t you purified?” she finally questioned, crossing her arms.

“That’s what you're choosing to ask? After everything?”

“I mean, yeah? I have a million questions! Like why you followed me? Why I’m not in handcuffs? Why you kept following me!”

“Still never answered my question I asked this morning.”

“Oh you son of a--”

“Tsk tsk, kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“I haven’t seen my mother in seven years! And three years before that she had a mental breakdown! So no! I don’t!” she shouted, instantly regretting it. Dammit! Kagome punched a wall and instantly winced and hissed, gripping her hand. “Ugh! You make me do dumb things!! Why?!?”

“You really don’t know, huh?”

“Obviously, if I did I wouldn’t feel so freaking crazy!!” 

Inuyasha was suddenly in her space and taking her bruised knuckles into his hands, a soft, more gentle, rumble exuding than what he had fed her this morning when he questioned her in  _ Kikyo’s _ apartment. His clawed fingers stroked her hand and he pulled her over to the couch. Once she sat, after studying him, not quite trusting him, but not being able to fight whatever pull his body and soul clearly had on her own, he released her hand and brushed off her robe. Her blue eyes didn’t even twitch… She knew he was looking at her bandages. For some reason, she knew Inuyasha wouldn’t do anything untoward to her. 

His amber eyes looked over her less-than-perfect patch job and his hands began reworking the bandages, “If you don’t actually take care of it, they’ll get infected.”

“I can handle it myself,” she shot, though she didn’t pull away.

“Sure…”

“So… are you going to explain?” Kagome asked looking away, hoping maybe not gazing directly at his face would make her heart stop racing.

“I like this you better. You’re not as cold, your scent isn’t as stale; it really flourishes when you’re speaking like you don’t have to hide anything.  Peony, tuberose, and jasmine.  The gleam in your eyes is real’ they shine brighter when you actually show you’re angry. Your hair… it really shows your true personality.

“Your name is actually Kagome?”

Kagome nodded, trying to stay calm. How could he discern so much for such little changes? And her scent? In such detail down to the exact flower?

“Kikyo was kinda a colder name for you anyway… I heard everything that jackass said. So you do missions and shit?”

“I’m not admitting to anything, Inuyasha. I’ll get a lawyer if I have to.”

“I’m not taking you in, idiot. I knew you stole the Shikon jewel; the nose doesn’t lie,” he added as he tapped it for dramatic effect as he continued to redress her wounds.

“Why not say that then?”

“Seemed like you were in trouble. Hiding.”

“I could have just been a common criminal.”

“Criminals don’t have such a high well-established backstory.”

“I guess that’s why I’m so good at what I do,” Kagome reasoned. 

“So… you just go around the world, pose a different person, and collect stuff?”

“More or less. My family and the families of those on my team were all affected by special artifacts and we were recruited to make sure no one else had to go through what we did.”

“And you’re a miko?”

“Yes,” she confessed, “I found out when my dad died. My reiki was out of control. When Kaede found me, she helped me train it. She adopted me into the organization and then I began working some smaller jobs in Japan. When I grew more comfortable, she started sending me to other countries…”

“There aren’t a lot of mikos in the world.”

“I know. I didn’t have the intention of anyone else finding out.”

“Smart. They're still hunted by youkai.”

“Will you… Will you tell anyone?”

“Course not.”

“Why?”

“Why would I?”

“We’re kind of on opposite sides of the law here.”

“So?”

“So??” she repeated in annoyance. “So!!! You literally tail me nonstop for three months trying to catch me in the act, trying to get me to admit my guilt! And finally, you caught me red-handed and you--you--!!

“I went into law enforcement because I felt everything in this world was pretty shitty. Father was killed… Mother wasn’t far behind. Matebond and stuff.

“I always wanted to do what was right, even when people thought I was wrong. Being a hanyou, I didn’t really have a place I belonged. Never thought I would have what my parents did. But now…” he lured. His gaze fed into her, trying to make her understand the true depths of his words, the ones he wouldn’t say aloud as they were as dangerous as the ones already spoken.

Matebond... 

_ Matebond. _

Her eyes widened and her face became flushed. She pulled away and looked at him mortified, “M-M-M-Mate---”

“So you  _ have _ heard of it,” he smirked, his fang dippin’ out of his mouth, making her shiver at the thought of how they might feel on her body.

“I--I--I--” she stuttered and he began to chuckle as he finished tying off the bandages.

“I don’t expect anything from ya. Just ‘cuz we’re mates doesn’t mean we belong together. Plenty of people marry outside of matebonds.”

“O-Oh…” Kagome couldn’t help but be disappointed. Even though he was right. Inuyasha was a detective on the right side of the law. The law that often hunted her down and tried to stop her from doing her job. And her job… was messy. Dangerous. 

She was better off alone.

It was why she never really entertained any relationships. It was why she didn’t have friends outside her team. No weaknesses. No ties. No hidden secrets out in the open. Speaking of which…

“I need to report to my contact and let them know I was made and the cleanup we are gonna need,” she said to try and distract herself from the heartache of being rejected by her soulmate. Kagome started to rise when his hand caught her wrist. “Let go, please.”

“I didn’t say that I didn’t want anything with you, Kagome… You’ve been the one dodgin’ me the whole time. I get your job is… Naraku made it clear I’m a liability.”

Sighing, she dropped her head, hoping the fringe of her hands covered her eyes enough to hide her emotions. When she pursed her lips and began to respond, his hand cupped her cheek and brought her face to look up at his. How had he stood up and gotten in front of her without her knowledge? Kagome was getting rusty.

“Your scent shifted again… Don’t fuckin’ hide who you are from me, Kagome. I should be the only one who knows you. The real you.”

“Inuyasha…” His name left her lips like a prayer. Before she met Inuyasha, she didn’t know how lonely she was, how truly alone she was. How broken and, as he liked to refer to her as, stale. How life was just one job at a time and how that was the only thing getting by…

“If you tell me you don’t want this, I’ll stop. You can leave tomorrow and not look back. I can’t guarantee I won’t try and find you again, but I get it. We can keep our relationship professional--you doing what you do, and me, hunting you down and trying to keep you from breakin’ whatever law you feel you have to.”

Kagome reflected on his words, still distracted by the feel of his body so close to her own, his hand still cupping her cheek so delicately she could barely think of how to respond. But one thing was clear, she had never felt so cared for or loved…

Loved…

That emotion had been missing for a long time. Since Kagome was fifteen, she had been missing that connection with someone. Sure, she cared about her makeshift family. But they were never in the same area for more than a week at a time. 

Swallowing, her hand reached up and clasped onto his that was caressing her face as Kagome gazed into what she felt like was the sun. Had any other man even looked at her like that before?

“What if  _ I  _ don’t know who I am?”

“I do.”

“You don’t know me… We’ve only known each other for three months. The entire time I was someone else. How do you know you actually care about  _ me _ , and not  _ her _ ?”

“You always shone through that broken clay mask, Kagome. You always were tryin’ to break through.”

“Inuyasha… this… we…”

“Tell me to stop, tell me you don’t want me, and I’ll go away.”

“I don’t want you to go,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. “I’m just… scared.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to see you ever get hurt. I want you to be happy; I want you to laugh a lot… I don’t know what I can do for you, or offer you but… I want to be by your side… And--I think that’s too much to ask.”

“I’m a hanyou. I’m not a weak human. Why do you think I’d get hurt?”

“These jobs I do--they aren’t easy! I travel, I move all the time! I don’t fit in where I’m from and I know I need a place to belong. So work has always been--where I--”

“You belong with me, Kagome. Here, there, wherever.”

“Inuyasha--”

“I have nothin’ holdin’ me here. Just some job.”

“But--”

“Say it, and I’ll be gone. Or don’t, and I’ll leave.”

“Don’t go,” she pleaded as her hands tangled within his soft thick silver mane, pulling his head closer to hers so they could rest their foreheads together. “I--I don’t want to make you choose.”

“You, Ka-Go-Me, aren’t a choice. You were born for me, and I was born for you,” Inuyasha said. Kagome bit her lip, feeling butterflies in her tummy, an unfamiliar longing and swirl of emotions that bubbled in her throat.

She tugged his head down more and brushed her lips against his. Damn. She’d never been kissed so softly or gently before. Honestly, it was already the best kiss of Kagome’s life.

Inuyasha, a hanyou with a gruff demeanor, terrible manners, and who was abrupt and to the point, was the softest man Kagome had ever touched. It was like he thought this would end. That she would push him away, that she would leave him.

But now that their lips touched, now her hands clenched his hair tightly in her fists, now that her tongue grazed his fang and his moan filled her mouth in a heated response--Kagome could never leave Inuyasha.

He would always be her liability. Always. And she was ready for it.

Her hands moved down to his shoulders, to his full flexing biceps, as his arms wrapped around her back and held her close. They shifted up to his plaid navy and white button-down, and her fingers quickly began to undo his buttons. There was still a wifebeater between her and his chest that, even through the shirt, looked unmistakably ripped.

His lips began to kiss her more firmly and she whimpered at the feel of his strength, of the way his claws stroked her nightgown from her low back up to her shoulders. They tickled her skin, igniting flames of desire within her--something she hadn’t felt in so long or even so much.

Sex was an itch people needed to scratch… But  _ this _ was far from just an itch though. 

No, this was Inuyasha and Kagome. This was the calling and beckoning of their souls to be one. 

His tongue laved against her neck and his mouth suckled against it next, leaving her breathless and moaning the rest of her air that had been in her lungs.

“You still have too many clothes,” she panted, pushing the button-down off his shoulder, and slowly down his arms to bear them to her, then tugged impatiently at his undershirt.

“Why can’t I look first?”

“Not my style,” she replied as she looked over his arms, noticing the larger dog tattoo on his left arm, a white giant inuyoukai with bright red eyes, purple stripes on its cheeks, and a long flowing tail that went up to his shoulder and down to his elbows. Sakura flowers decorated his arm around it, with cyan blue clouds swirled with white to show differentiation. 

Kagome stroked it lightly, admiring its beauty and message of its origin. Swallowing, she looked up to his face and cupped his cheeks. The art adorning his body apparently meant a lot to him as it stalled his hungry mouth as he stared down at her.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, trying to make sure he knew it was to honor his father, and the blossoms were likely to honor his mother.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he murmured, tucking loose strands of her hairs behind her ear before pushing the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, making the nightie drop to the ground to pool at her feet, leaving her completely unclothed.

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Kagome wasn’t a virgin; she hadn’t been in some time. But she never had been… intimate with a man the way she was currently with Inuyasha. The way they were exploring each other, gazing at one another, studying every curve, dip, mark, and scar…

It was intense to be so scrutinized but his darkened amber hues only showed how much he wanted her. They comforted her, along with how his hands skimmed down her ribs and his thumbs stroked her areolas in teasing circles, bringing her body to tremble within his strong grasp. 

Her nipples peaked and Kagome found herself having trouble meeting eyes with him, closing hers from so much pleasure. She’d never really been nervous outside her first time before, as it had been such a let down and the miko learned that her pleasure had to be hers to take. No man really put forth a lot of effort into looking at her for more than just a one-night stand. Something Kagome regretted; but it came with the territory, outside of Sango and Miroku.

“Do you like that?” Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome whimpered in response and nodded vigorously and that was when she felt something hot and wet engulf her breast. Opening her eyes, she saw the soft triangular ears in her face and his mouth suckling her breast. She moaned loudly and unabashedly as her hands gripped the back of his head, pleading for him not to stop. Her fingers slowly tangled in his silver tresses and she began to rub his ears, earning a heated snarl and a light nip against her nipple.

“Fuck!” she cried, feeling liquid pool at her core. Her thighs pressed together, rubbing against themselves to try and relieve the building ache between them.

He switched breasts and she sucked in a hefty breath and exhaled harshly, shuddering within his hold.

Inuyasha released her with a pop, and then his tongue laved down to her navel. Her breathing was erratic already and he barely had touched her. Kagome was lost in the feel of him, having never been teased in such a way, that she didn’t notice when he hoisted her leg over his shoulder.

His tongue was suddenly down where she had been pinching her thighs together and he was feasting within her folds.

“Inuyasha!” she yelped, shocked he would do something so personal without actually knowing her. Kagome had never--no man had gone down on her as her encounters were very impersonal and quick. No sleep overs. No numbers. Just an itch to a scratch as Kagome could afford nothing else in her line of work.

But she was giving it all up to be vulnerable with her soulmate. The miko was finally willing to risk her safety, not really Inuyasha’s, but he wanted to be with her regardless of the danger. How could she tell him no? Kagome may have worn a mask, hidden her feelings and thoughts in the roles that she played, but Inuyasha had seen and literally smelled right through her façade.

Her legs quivered as his tongue probed her most intimate places until he found her clit, making her whine and plead for more. His hot breath expelled from his lips in a chuckle that almost angered her until he began to suck on her nub, making her leg that was still planted on the ground go weak. Kagome let her weight fall on his and his hands clenched her ass as he growled from excitement.

One of Inuyasha’s hands slipped from her cheeks and shifted under her to begin fingering her as he mauled her button.

It was too much. It was overwhelming. It was intoxicating. It was--It was--Jesus Christ! It was literally the strongest and best orgasm she ever had.

Kagome must’ve blacked out because she woke up within his arms. Fuck.

“Good?” he purred cheekily.

“Sh-shush,” she replied brokenly.

Chuckling, Inuyasha picked Kagome up to carry her back to the couch when she fisted his forelocks and pulled him back into a kiss, probing his mouth with her tongue and mewling at the taste of herself.

“Bedroom, first door on the right,” she panted while kissing him, begging him for more. Kagome ground herself against his khaki pants, making them wet with her juices that leaked from her pussy.

Inuyasha swiftly moved to the bedroom and deposited her on the bed, then began to undress. The miko watched the hanyou in great interest; he kicked off his Timberlake boots and then unbuttoned his khakis. Flinging off his wifebeater, Kagome was suddenly next to him, letting her hands graze against his chiseled chest down to the V of his hips. She gripped his briefs and looked up at him in permission. He nodded, his shaky breath signaling to her how nervous he was about this too.

This clearly meant more to both of them than any other encounter had before.

Kagome tugged and pushed down his underwear, revealing his large and hard cock to her sapphire eyes. Gods. He was glorious. Perfect size in length and girth. Falling to her knees, she took him in her mouth and bobbed back and forth.

He snarled and groaned her name breathlessly before grabbing her shoulders and pushing her off gently, “Kagome… please… I don’t wanna--I--I need--”

The miko rose slowly and draped her arms over his shoulders, kissing soundly as she rose to the tips of her toes, “I know. Please?”

Inuyasha lifted her by her thighs like she weighed nothing more than a feather and laid on her on the bed, and hovered over her between her legs. She rubbed herself shamelessly against his cock, making them both groan and moan in unison until his hands clenched her hips, stalling her flirtatious movements. His cock dipped into her slit, making him hiss and her keen before he plunged deeply within her.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he growled.

Her hands gripped his shoulders hard as she circled her hips, signaling she was ready for him. Ready for him to make love to her. Ready for him to hold her heart. Ready for him to bind their souls together.

Inuyasha pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, making her cry out his names, feeling herself completely filled to the brim with him, feeling whole for the first time in what seemed like forever.

They found a rhythm, pounding and thrusting, grinding and cycling against each other. Kagome mewled, cried, and pleaded between the kisses they shared and he growled, snarled, and groaned.

All the dreams she had a night, all the fantasies she imagined, nothing came close to the way her golden citrine eyes gazed upon her as he staved off his release, in order for her to get one more.

Inuyasha was, by far, the best lover she ever had. In fact, she would say he was her only lover, as the way his claws caressed her body, the way lips met hers, the way he whispered her name, the way his breath shuddered against her neck, were unlike any other.

His hand reached between them as the other stayed on her hip, helping him glide and slide into her, and began fondling her clit once more.

She gasped and whimpered, feeling her walls clench and tighten around his hard member buried deeply within her.

“Cum for me, Kagome,” he begged, laving her neck and suckling on her shoulder.

She wailed, complying with him as her release overtook her. Inuyasha's pace faltered and swore harshly as he plunged into her a couple more times before spilling himself inside her. After he softened, Inuyasha sighed shakily and withdrew from her core.

Gazing into each other’s eyes, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her sweetly before shifting off of her and pulling her to his chest, to spoon her on the small bed.

Kagome wanted to ask him why he hadn’t marked her… Inuyasha released inside her, made her reach the sun and the moon all in one night and yet, maybe she hadn’t done the same? He had nipped at her, laved her, and suckled her collar bone… But he didn’t mark her...

Was she dull compared to some of the other women he’d likely been with?

Was she just another number…?

Plenty of men had said that just to get into her pants at a bar, but Kagome was never that ignorant to believe the words.

With Inuyasha though… she had truly wanted to put value in her words. 

The miko didn’t want to ruin either of their afterglows, and so remained silent. But she couldn’t help but feel a little broken and upset.

“Why you cryin’?” His muffled words asked as she felt a light kiss upon her temple.

“You… You didn’t--… nothing…” she replied.

“I love you, Kagome.”

He said it. He said it again. He told her he loved her… after they had sex. As they were cuddling. Something she had never done either…

“I love you, too,” she confessed, allowing sleep to claim her as she relaxed into his body hearing the low rumble from his chest he was making to soothe her mind and her soul.

~~~~

Kagome awoke the next morning on the twin bed completely alone… She sat up and was devastated to see Inuyasha’s Timberlands were gone, along with his ugly khaki pants. Falling back against the pillow, she fought the tears caused by her weakness.

Her heart had always been frail and weak. It was a reason she took jobs that took her around the world to escape the pain and longing she felt in Japan. 

The miko should have known the detective wouldn’t have been able to get over her being more or less a criminal… He had sucked a mark on her neck, but hadn’t bitten down like normal demon customs. Her soulmate more or less rejected her. After he fucked her into oblivion. 

Men sucked.

That’s when she heard voices from outside. Time to go. Quickly she launched off the bed and made the large stride from the bedroom to the bathroom. After cleaning herself up from the night before, she quickly dressed in simple, low-riding, dark-wash jeans and a grey off-the-shoulder cashmere sweater, along with her bra with the secret compartment to hide her prize to take back to Japan. Kagome tied her hair into low pigtails that hung off her shoulders, strapped on her gray booties, and then she put on her pair of round sunglasses before unlatching the backdoor and rushing the yard before hopping the fence. Her new bag with her identifications were packed in a backpack, a Jane exclusive she hoped she could keep even after the next identity change. Walking down the street, she was ignored by the police in favor of the hustle and bustle of a ‘breaking and entering’ five houses down from the one she was staying at. 

She made it down to the ferry that would take her into the city so she could get to the LAX airport and pulled her wallet from her bag to get her money for a ticket. A letter fell out of her bag, shocking her, as Kaede and Kagura didn’t usually leave her a paper trail. Unfolding the letter and stepping off to the side, letting people pass her, she read:

“ _ Kagome, _

_ Last night was the best night I’ve ever had in my miserable life. That said, I got a couple phone calls as well as texts about what happened where I last reported I was following you. I was going to compromise your getaway. I turned myself in, so that you could carry on with your mission. You’re doing more than I ever could. Know that I love you. I don’t regret our decision last night, and words aren't easy for me. I meant everything I said. _

_ Take care, and hopefully, we can meet again after I get out of jail, _

_ Inuyasha _ ”

_ That dumb _ … Kagome sighed, and raised her hand to her head in frustration. No wonder he hadn’t completed the bonding that demons could do. The miko just assumed it was too soon. That he wanted to test the waters… And then he fucking took off!!! Inuyasha had planned this since the beginning! A way out, _ just in case _ ! Did he really not understand what she meant? What it meant when she said aloud the three words Kagome never said to anyone because it was the most vulnerable thing she had ever said to anyone in the past seven years??? UGH!

This hanyou really would be the death of her. She quickly exited the marina and made haste into getting back to a secondary safehouse. The hidden-miko needed equipment and to make a very dangerous and stupid phone call to an asset for a favor. And she needed to hurry.

~~~~

It was just after dusk when Kagome had everything she needed. Kagura was ready with another car parked five blocks away, holding onto the Jane bag the miko refused to give up. 

“You’re nuts; Kaede might actually kill you for this,” Kagura hissed from the cop car they were currently sitting in parked right outside the station where Inuyasha was being held.

“I know, but I refuse to lose anyone else,” Kagome replied as she got out of the car, dressed as a low-level policeman.

“Kaede might skin you,” Kagura warned again.

“Let her. He’s my mate,” Kagome stated fiercely. “He sacrificed everything for me; the least I can do is try to get him, or give up my own life trying. Naraku has made me, and he knows Inuyasha. He’s dead if I give up on him.”

“Meet you on the other side, fool,” Kagura said without an ounce of sympathy as she got out of the back of the car, walking away to the other one down the street. Shift change, or rather, right there after, was the perfect time for them to strike. Everything would be in disarray and everyone would be eager to chat and decompress.

Kagome sighed, adjusted her hat to keep her hair that was tightly pinned up and double-checked her brown contacts were in line. This blue was not her color and high-waisted black pants--don’t get her started.

Stepping out of the car, she walked into the bureau and waited for the staged disruption Kagura had already ordered; the miko owed her a steak dinner. And a good lay. Kagome made her way to where the holding cells were gripping a black duffle bag tightly. 

The demonic distraction was forcing everyone’s attention and pulling cops left and right. Kagome passed another cop who was standing outside the prison cell. The question was, was Inuyasha in the interrogation room? Or was he in a cell? Thankfully, another younger guard was there. 

“Hey, they need help. They said to send in the stronger men since little old me can’t bear-wrestle a...well, uh, bear youkai,” Kagome cooed.

“Oh, you’re right! Thanks!”

And Kagome was officially alone. Looking around, she didn’t hear any form of recognition of her scent. She hadn’t showered, so she knew Inuyasha would still be able to smell every inch of him upon her. Based on the fact no one spoke, the miko devised that he still had to be in interrogation. Walking briskly to the door, she knocked twice. No one answered.

Perfect.

Taking a pin from her hair, Kagome picked the lock and then opened the door. Inuyasha had his eyes closed and he looked peaceful, until her scent hit him. His eyes shot open and he looked at her in confusion and irritation.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!?”

“Saving your ass,” Kagome explained as she hurried to his side and picked the lock on his handcuffs, dropping the black duffle on the table. Once he was free, she pulled out new clothes for him: a Calvin Klein black suit and a fuyoheki.

“How’d you--”

“Arrow gives them to demons we save; sometimes youki isn’t always handy to swing around. This’ll give you a new life--a life with me… if you--if you want that,” she added hesitantly.

“I know leaving the note was wrong... But I knew you’d try and talk me outta it. And I had to do this.”

“I get it. I do. But never do something so stupid again,” she ordered, looking up at him as she stripped off her own clothing, revealing a white button-down and tight black dress pants. Pulling her own dress coat from the bag, she buttoned the top one and then pulled an F.B.I. badge out. She tossed her hat off, unlatched her hair and tied it high up in a tight ponytail.

“How’d you know they unplugged the cameras?” Inuyasha asked when he tied his tie.

“You’re a detective who always stuck to the very black-and-white. I figured they’d try and talk sense into you first, off the record, before that actual interrogation.” He stared at her blankly for a moment before throwing on his dress coat and ID badge. “What?”

“You are just insanely good at your job.”

“Took years of practice, but I got used to the way of life,” she smiled sweetly as she pecked his cheek and turned to reach for the door, grabbing the duffle bag to drop in the nearest waste can they passed.

“Don’t ever hide from me,” Inuyasha commanded before she could touch the doorknob. “I want you, Kagome. Not Kikyo. Not the Yura or Abi, you’ve also pretended to be. Not the weird flirt outside the door talkin’ to Hojo; you.”

“Behind closed doors, you will always have me,” she promised, sealing it with a real kiss.

They left, dumping the evidence, calmly walked to the pick-up point, and got into the car Kagura was driving with another change of clothes.

“There are your new IDs and tickets to Japan. Kaede expects a full debriefing.”

“I didn’t expect anything less,” Kagome hummed as she began to change into normal clothes.

“You’re now Kagome and Yashiko Akaimori, going on your honeymoon. That won’t be hard to sell,” Kagura scuffed. “Try not to join the mile-high club.”

“You sure got a mouth, bitch,” Inuyasha growled.

“Inuyasha, Kagura. Kagura, Inuyasha. Kagura is sassy, Inuyasha is grumpy.”

“Kagome,” Inuyasha grumbled.

“Just get dressed,” Kagome ordered as she stripped, making her hanyou, _ her hanyou _ , flush.

“I’ve seen dicks before--not that I’ll see yours since I expect you to keep your ass print off my seats,” Kagura stated as she didn’t even remove her eyes from the road.

Inuyasha snarled and Kagome giggled in response. As soon as they were dressed, Kagome in her previous outfit from earlier that day, and Inuyasha wearing a pair of dark Levis and a red tee-shirt with a black leather jacket, Kagura was pulling up into the terminal drop off. 

“Here,” Kagura offered. “Rings. We’ll be in touch. Luggage is in the trunk.”

“Thank you again, Kagura. I couldn’t have done this without you,” Kagome said appreciatively as she took her ring and passed Inuyasha his as he exited the car without another word. 

“Uh huh, you know how to repay me, Kags,” Kagura replied as Inuyasha pulled the bags from the trunk and Kagome exited the car. 

The miko put her backup on and took her suitcase from Inuyasha before taking his hand. She pulled him to the automatic doors to check in to their flight at the kiosk. He paused and she turned to take in his human appearance caused by the fuyoheki. She missed his silver locks and amber eyes… not to mention his cute fluffy ears. But he did make a very handsome human… 

“What is it?”

“You’re sure?” he asked.

“I am… Are you?”

“There’s no going back for me. But I don’t wanna weigh ya down,” he said earnestly.

Kagome looped her arms around her now ‘husband’ on paperwork, her soulmate in real life. “Never. You will always be the one lifting me up, while keeping me grounded.”

“Are you ready for it? For this? This new life?”

“Always,” she swore as she kissed him. Not only selling their cover story by flashing her ruby red ring, but also showing her complete adoration for the man who owned her, heart  _ and _ soul.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments as love <3


End file.
